After an auto accident or other insurable event, such as a house fire, dog bite, slip and fall injury, etc. (collectively referred to as an “Accident”), those involved are typically nervous and disoriented. Sometimes those involved are injured and need emergency care.
The average person does not typically get in many Accidents, and if they were, it was probably a long time ago. They tend to forget how to request first responders, such as ambulance, police, fireman, what the procedure for reporting an Accident is, and what information is required. These may be referred to as a post-accident procedure.
The most urgent need after an Accident is to take care of the injured.
It is also important to find out who witnessed the accident, since these people leave the scene quickly.
There are also those in the cars involved in the tragedy, such as passengers in a vehicle involved in an accident. They may be referred to as ‘accident participants’.
Many times, vehicles involved in the accident may be blocking traffic or otherwise must be moved. After they are moved, it alters the scene of the Accident.
Similarly, the accident scene 19 can be changed shortly after other Accidents, such as a house fire.
At some later time, it may be important to have accurate information of the accident scene to determine fault, liability, and reimbursement from an insurance company.
After the emergency actions have been implemented, other post-accident procedure steps are performed, such as acquiring information and video feed for the insurance claims process.
The insurance claims process is the process of notifying the insurance company of damage and expenses that occurred, which are then verified by an Adjuster of the insurance company (the “Carrier”). An insurance claim is filed for reimbursement for medical expenses, and/or damage due to Accidents. The insurance claim is later processed and the insured is paid by the Carrier.
Many of those insured who have made an insurance claim complain that the time it takes to process a claim and receive payment is too long and can be shortened.
It takes time for an Adjuster at the insurance company to collect the relevant information, determine the amount of damages.
Typically, the amount of damage is determined by an insurance adjuster and/or appraiser (collectively referred to as the ‘Adjuster’). The Adjuster rarely can be at an Accident scene before it is changed or even cleared. The Adjuster may also drive to a location where the damaged car is stored, such as a body shop, and determine the amount of damage, or to a house which has recently burned down, or to visit a patient in the hospital after an injury, etc.
The Adjuster may also visit the accident site later to acquire information or assess the damage at the site.
After an Accident, the injured are quickly transported to a hospital. In auto accidents, vehicles, if not drivable, are also quickly towed away to open the road to traffic again. In most Accidents, the witnesses typically leave, many times without providing their identity or providing a statement.
Therefore, much of the information is provided by a police report written by a policeman who has no personal knowledge of the Accident, and can only speculate on how it happened. The site is typically changed by the time the policeman reaches it.
The policeman also acquires information through the people on the scene after they have had some time to think about the Accident and possibly call and talk with others about it.
As time goes on, the insured may receive suggestions to alter the facts to put him/her in a better position.
Also, since an Accident is typically a traumatic event, the insured is nervous, upset, emotional and has trouble communicating and providing accurate descriptions. They tend to provide descriptions which are inaccurate, with little description and tend to leave out relevant facts.
The witnesses are usually non-biased, not as emotional and a better source of information. However, they may leave before the police arrive to interview them.
The police write a report which typically is missing information and is written through the perception of the policeman. This may further color the report.
The Adjuster later must fill in missing information. The Adjuster may not have any information on the witnesses, is missing statements from those in the accident and supplements this with information acquired later from those who were involved with the accident. Even several days later, memories, fade, those involved tend to listen to friends and color the facts.
Currently, there is a need to calm those involved in the accident, quickly request first responders, and more quickly and accurately acquire information required for an insurance claim.